


V Stages til Amare

by bloodstained



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Hellsing Organization
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstained/pseuds/bloodstained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Integra Hellsing jamais assumiria a possibilidade de ter qualquer tipo de sentimento amoroso, especialmente se a pessoa relacionada a isso for Alucard.<br/>Pelo menos não antes de remoer a probabilidade desse fato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I - Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Façam uma boa leitura!

Integra Hellsing estava no pior do seu humor.  
O dedo roçando no gatilho da arma logo cedo, pronta para descontar no primeiro que se atrevesse a lhe desejar ‘bom dia’ – Walter percebeu sua aura de irritação, como se uma nuvem negra pairasse sobre a cabeça da Hellsing, assim que entrou no quarto para lhe acordar e entregar o desjejum, sensatamente cumpriu seu dever e saiu tão silencioso como entrara.  
Tudo porque passara a noite em claro após Alucard lhe dizer com todas as letras que a amava e que no fundo ela sabia que esse sentimento era recíproco.  
Gargalhara em alto e bom tom quando ele lhe dissera isso.  
Não!  
Aquele vampiro tinha ultrapassado seu limite de insanidade.  
Ela, a Líder da Ordem Real dos Cavaleiros Protestantes, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, a Virgem de Ferro, apaixonada pelo Rei da Não-Vida?  
Não!  
Alucard a tirava do sério de uma maneira que ninguém conseguia?  
Sim, era com certeza o passatempo favorito dele na imortalidade.  
Se ele era alguém importante em sua vida?  
Sim, afinal fora ele quem salvara sua vida quando estava prestes a morrer nas mãos de seu tio ganancioso.  
Agora, passar a nutrir um sentimento amoroso por Alucard?  
Não!  
Não! Não! E não!  
Isso não era algo que um dia aconteceria com ela.  
De jeito maneira, com ela não.   
Nunca!  
Dizem que depois que uma ideia se forma é impossível matá-la, e era verdade, pois a única razão que a fizera ficar acordada durante toda a noite – e que agora lhe rendia uma tremenda dor de cabeça – eram os argumentos que esfregaria na cara de Alucard quando ele viesse com essa história para cima dela de novo e a faziam ter certeza de que definitivamente, em hipótese alguma, nem nas profundezas do magma terrestre, não existia a possibilidade nem estava sequer remotamente apaixonada por Alucard.  
Não mesmo! – negou mentalmente uma última vez antes de jogar uma toalha nos ombros e se encaminhar para o banheiro.


	2. II - Rage

Fazia uma semana que Integra não dormia direito por contas de alguns casos envolvendo vampiros que pipocavam, uma semana que Alucard tinha vindo com aquela baboseira de amor e reciprocidade para cima dela.   
Aproveitou que os soldados tinham treinamento externo para praticar um pouco de luta, trocou suas costumeiras roupas e vestiu calças mais largas e uma regata, já que não podia sair por ai dando tiros a torto e a direita – a não ser que o alvo fosse aquele vampiro abusado – quem sabe socando algo seu humor não melhorava.  
Suor pingava de seu rosto após passar mais de meia hora socando um saco de pancadas quando Alucard atravessou a parede da sala preguiçosamente.  
— O que esse pobre objeto fez para merecer sua ira?  
— Não devia estar dormindo a essa hora?  
— Acordei para ir ao banheiro e ouvi você, então pensei em vir perguntar se não quer ajuda com um pouco de prática em defesa pessoal.  
Integra virou-se para encarar Alucard – ignorando a resposta absurda dele – e lá estava o sorriso debochado, como se ele soubesse de cada sentimento e pensamento dela, como se ele a conhecesse melhor do que si própria.  
Foi o estopim.  
— Pois bem Alucard, iremos praticar luta. – a loira ficou na posição defensia, esperando enquanto ele retirava sua camisa, e não, seus olhos não se demoraram nos músculos do peito nu dele.  
Mestra contra Servo.   
Eles não lutavam para treinar, mas sim para defender seus pontos de vista, Integra tentando provar a Alucard que ele estava completamente errado ao achar que sabia o que ela sentia, e Alucard queria mostrar que o que Integra sentia era real.  
Não foi uma luta exatamente justa, afinal as técnicas do vampiro eram muito superiores. Integra pôs toda a energia e concentração que pode em seus movimentos, o por que de estar com tamanha raiva não sabia explicar, mas tinha alguém para culpar.  
Alucard parou um ataque de Integra a derrubando no chão, imobilizou suas mãos e pernas, prendendo-a com seu corpo. A loira estava com o rosto vermelho e a respiração ofegante enquanto seu oponente não demonstrava que tivesse feito qualquer esforço, claro.   
Integra sentia os cabelos negros de seu servo roçar no seu rosto, manteve os olhos azuis nos ambares, até que ouviram vozes se aproximando, se alguém entrasse e os visse daquela maneira poderia tirar conclusões precipitadas e errôneas.  
— Me solte. – pela primeira vez em muito tempo não precisou berrar com Alucard para que ele fizesse o que ela mandava.  
Levantou-se e saiu da sala de treinamento sem olhar para trás, a terapia que era para amenizar sua raiva acabou não servindo de nada, apenas para no final deixa-la com raiva de si mesma, principalmente porque no fundo gostava – muito mais do que deveria e um dia admitiria – do jogo que faziam um com o outro.  
Trincou os dentes, a culpa era toda daquele vampiro insolente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e então?


	3. Bargain

Integra andava tão ocupada com o recente ataque de vampiro a um civil desavisado que não tinha tempo para ficar remoendo seus sentimentos – em sua opinião isso era ótimo, assim não ocupava a mente com coisas desnecessárias – e também sentir raiva não ajudaria em nada no final das contas, apenas para desgastá-la emocionalmente.  
Decidiu ir dar uma volta no jardim na parte de trás da mansão para espairecer, passar a manhã toda em reunião com os outros membros da Távola Redonda tinha lhe tirado o apetite. Sentou-se num banco debaixo de um carvalho, tirou o terno, dobrou as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos e afrouxou a gravata.  
Massageava suas têmporas quando sentiu a familiar aproximação, nem se deu o trabalho de manifestar seu desagrado pela perturbação em seu momento de paz. O Sol estava a pino, por que esse maldito vampiro desocupado não estava em seu caixão dormindo, evitando a luz do Sol como qualquer vampiro normal faria?  
— Sabe melhor do que ninguém que não sou um vampiro qualquer. – comentou para deixar claro que estava ouvindo os pesamentos alheios.  
Integra riu sem humor.  
Sentado ao seu lado Alucard estava completamente relaxado e descontraído sem seu sobretudo vermelho, usava apenas calças e a camisa com os primeiros botões abertos, os óculos de lentes vermelhas e armação arredondada, seus cabelos ondulados caindo sobre os ombros.   
— Uma coisa você precisa adimitir, Integra...  
— Com certeza me arrependerei, mas vou perguntar para dar um fim logo nessa conversa, o que preciso adimitir?  
— Oras... – inclinou-se na direção da loira aproximando seu rosto do dela, retirou os óculos para poder encará-la melhor.  
— O que quer que pretenda não se atreva a se aproximar mais. – tinha que ter deixado sua arma no escritório?  
— Só vou tirar essa folha de seu cabelo – com um rápido movimento passou os dedos nos fios loiros – O que eu dizia? Ah sim, você precisa adimitir que sente falta quando não apareço para te importunar.  
— Rá-rá. – levantou-se pegando o terno. — Antes disso, eu paro de fumar. Aproveite a sombra.  
Enquanto voltava para mansão, tirou um charuto do bolso e acendeu-o, então uma ideia lhe ocorreu... Se em troca da total privacidade de seus pensamentos – e por consequência dos sentimentos também – ela tivesse que abrir mão de seu vício e fumar menos, melhor ainda, ela tivesse que parar de fumar, ela faria não é? Sem dúvida seria uma troca justa aos olhos das entidades divinas.  
Se ficar com raiva e por para fora não resolveu, uma troca certamente resolveria.  
Olhou por cima ombro e Alucard ainda estava sentado no banco debaixo do carvalho, parecia um humano qualquer – se você não soubesse o que ele realmente era – um de seus sorrisos sinistros começou a se formar, daquela distancia parecia um sorriso do Gato Cheshire, virou o rosto e ouviu a gargalhada dele nas suas costas.  
Sim, definitivamente valeria a pena parar de fumar se fosse para ter sua completa privacidade.


	4. Depression

Era a terceira vez na semana que acordava antes do despertador tocar, se remexeu na cama a julgar pelo que imaginou ser meia hora e como viu que o céu não clareava, devia ser umas cinco horas da madrugada.  
Desistiu de tentar voltar a dormir, levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho, olhou no relógio ao sair do banho e viu que era cinco e quinze, ‘muito cedo para roupas formais’ pensou, se enfiou no closet a procura de um bom e velho moletom que sabia ter em algum lugar ali.  
A mansão estava completamente quieta, nem Walter estava acordado a essa hora, não planejava ficar perambulando a esmo até clarear, por isso foi direto para cozinha. Decidiu preparar um chá para si, enquanto a água fervia, começou a mordiscar uns biscoitos que tinha encontrado.  
— Senhorita Integra?! – se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Walter, não tinha ouvido os passos mordomo. — Perdoe-me por assustá-la, precisa de algo?  
— Só vim pegar um chá.  
— Já que estou aqui, deixe que eu sirvo.  
Integra deu de ombos e sentou-se na bancada, ouviu Walter pigarrear e interpretou aquilo como um sinal, ele queria e ia lhe dizer algo, inspirou fundo e esperou que ele começasse a falar.  
— Peço que releve meu atrevimento Integra, mas reparei que ultimamente a senhorita tem se comportado de maneira diferente ao habitual. – enquanto falava, serviu o chá. — Posso afirmar isso ao vê-la usando moletom... Não me recordo a última vez que a vi com roupas assim! Percebi que você quase não fuma mais, anda distraída e eu nem escuto mais suas discussões com Alucard ou os tiros que se seguem... – Integra inspirava o aroma de seu chá e sorriu de leve. — A senhorita nem ameaçou a vida do Senhor Bernadotte por ele ter arranhado a pintura de um de seus carros! Enfim, irei cuidar dos meus afazeres, chame se precisar.  
Expressada a opinião em relação ao comportamento de sua senhora, Walter saiu tão silenciosamente como entrou, deixando-a com seus pensamentos.  
Integra terminou seu chá e ficou encarando o fundo da xícara.  
Atrevimento a parte por deixar claro que reparava no que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer, de fato Walter tinha razão.  
Aquela situação não era aceitável, não para a Virgem de Ferro.  
Ficar com raiva não resolveu a situação, menos ainda tentar uma negociação com as forças divinas, hora de encarar isso como a boa e velha Integra Hellsing. Iria trocar-se e descer para seu escritório, os papéis não iriam se assinar sozinhos e tinha alguns pingos nos ‘is’ para colocar.  
O Sol já estava nascendo quando desceu novamente, roupa e cabelos perfeitamente alinhados, um cigarro nos lábios, reparou que Walter sorriu ao encontrá-la nas escadas – sua mestra estava de volta.


	5. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o último, espero que tenham apreciado tanto quanto apreciei escrever!

Estava montando sua arma quando batidas na porta de seu escritório lhe distraiu.  
— Entre. – ordenou. Pip Bernadotte exitou alguns segundos antes de entrar.  
— Seras disse que a senhora mandou me chamar.  
— Sim. – Integra continuou a montar sua arma com calma. — Imagino que á essa altura já imagine porque lhe chamei aqui.  
Aos olhos de Bernadotte, Integra era uma mulher que intimidava até o ar que respirava, e quando ela falava em seu tom mais calmo e tranquilo, ficava ainda mais assustadora. Inspirou e expirou audivelmente antes de começar a falar.  
— Não era minha intenção arranhar seu carro, juro. – disse coçando a cabeça, seus olhos iam do rosto da Hellsing para suas mãos. Deu um passo inconsiente para trás quando ela terminou de montar a arma e engatilhou-a com um clic alto.  
— Que isso não se repita, retire-se.  
Integra observou Bernadotte sair praticamente correndo de sua sala, o episódio do carro estava esquecido, mas não podia deixar passar em branco. Olhou no relógio, passava das onze da noite e deveria ir dormir, porém ainda tinha um assunto a tratar.  
\- - - - - - -  
Estava sentada na cadeira de respaldar alto com as pernas cruzadas, apagava seu cigarro quando escutou os barulhos das tropas que saíram em missão voltando.  
— Perdeu a direção do seu quarto, Integra? – Alucard provocou ao entrar em seu quarto e vê-la sentada na sua cadeira, parecia uma rainha sentada em seu trono.  
— Cale-se e preste muita atenção no que direi, porque você não me ouvirá repetindo.  
— Estou ouvindo atentamente. – Alucard serviu-se de uma taça de sangue e foi sentar-se no tampo de seu caixão, tirou o sobretudo e o chapéu. Conteve a vontade de espiar o que Integra tinha em mente usando como distração as batidas de seu coração.  
— Você tinha razão, Alucard.  
— Exatamente em quê?  
Integra estreitou os olhos, maldito pensou, recebeu em resposta um sorriso.  
— Eu admito que tenho sentimentos por você.  
— Isso eu sempre soube, mas especificamente de quais estamos falando?  
Alucard adoraria ver Integra dizer com todas as letras que o amava, mas sabia que ela não falaria, até agora toda aquela conversa tinha sido um deleite para seus ouvidos não a levaria ao seu limite, pelo menos ainda não.   
Ao ver que ela tinha intenção de se levantar, rapidamente se aproximou de Integra, apoiou as mãos dos dois lados da cadeira de maneira que ficassem cara a cara. Sem se deixa intimidar sustentou o olhar dele, sentia sua respiração fria se chocar com a quente.  
— O que foi agora, Alucard? Já ouviu o que queria, agora me deixe ir para meu quarto em paz!  
— Não está se esquecendo de algo? – roçou o nariz gelado na pele dela provocando um arrepio. Integra começou a gargalhar, Alucard a encarou sem entender o motivo do riso.  
— Por algum acaso, você não achou que só porque eu disse tinha razão, iríamos sair por ai como um casal feliz né?  
— Exatamente isso não, mas é o que todos pensam que somos quando não estão olhando, por exemplo, imaginam que nos beijamos das maneiras mais luxuriosas possíveis e depois tran...  
— Não continue essa frase! – o rosto de Integra estava tingido de vermelho. — Agora saia da minha frente, irei dormir.  
— Como quiser, mas antes... – colou seus lábios aos de Integra, não encontrou resistência da parte dela, até que sentiu os disparos de sua arma na lateral de seu corpo. Afastou-se gargalhando, enquanto se regenerava ela se levantou – os olhos faiscando, como se quisesse atirar nele até que não exitissem mais balas no universo.  
— Ponha-se em seu lugar, insolente. Nada irá mudar. – disse antes de sair batendo a porta atrás de si.  
Alucard gargalhou de maneira que o som alcançasse Integra. Aquilo era fantástico, as coisas até podiam não mudar... Por enquanto. Integra do jeito dela já tinha aceitado o que sentia, o resto era questão de tempo e isso ele tinha de sobra.


End file.
